The Most Beautiful Boy in my heart
by Arikko Kiyoshi
Summary: Ya memang sih,jatuh cinta itu hal yang normal tapi yang membuatnya abnormal itu 'kepada siapa' aku jatuh cinta! Kalian tahu kan' kalau aku ini laki-laki? Apakah waras? Jika seorang lelaki menyukai lelaki?


The most beautiful boy in my heart

Warning :

OOC,Yaoi,bahasa campur aduk,humornya garing,abal.

Disclaimer :

KUROSHITSUJI

© Yana Toboso

Original Fanfiction by Arikko Kiyoshi

**Sebastian POV**

_'Ciel,aku menyukaimu!'_

_'Lalu?'_

_'A..apakah kau menyukaiku?'_

_'Tidak'_

_'Apa itu artinya kau membenciku?'_

_'Ya'_

_'Mengapa?'_

_'karena aku tidak menyukaimu'_

_'kau pasti bohong 'kan?'_

_"Hmm..ya!"_

_'benarkah? Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?'_

_'Ya'_

_'sungguh?'_

_'Ya,DALAM MIMPIMU!'_

Aku terbangun dari alam bawah sadarku,lagi-lagi aku mimpi itu,mimpi yang sama dan berulang-ulang dan ironisnya dalam mimpipun aku tak bisa ,kau hanya ilusi bagiku meskipun kau tampak nyata kau tetap tak bisa kuraih,kau seperti ubur-ubur begitu indah dimata,kala disentuh sakitnya amat burung,dengan sayap lembutmu kau membawaku terbang keawan yang paling tinggi,namun kau tiba-tiba menenggelamkanku hingga kedasar lautan yang paling entah mengapa aku masih mengharapkanmu menghampiriku,memngharapkanmu datang membawa pelangi yang mewarnai dan memberi cahaya peri didalam lukisan .. Tunggu,ini benar-benar bukan aku,sejak kapan aku sepuitis ini? Iyueehh.. Rasanya terdengar menggelikan,siapapun yang mendengar pasti akan langsung bergidik atau bila lebih kasar lagi pasti akan langsung ini memang terdengar menggelikan,bukan? Aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya,bahkan dalam mimpipun tak pernah.

Aku jatuh cinta,ya JATUH itu benar-benar membuatku seperti orang kehilangan akal sehat,bagaimana tidak? Dia selalu ada dalam pikiranku,hati dan pikiranku seolah kosong dan hanya dialah pengisinya,rasanya aku takkan bisa bernafas bila dia benar-benar tak ada,a..apa-apaan ini?! Kata-kata itu benar-benar menjijikan ini benar-benar tidak memang sih,jatuh cinta itu hal yang normal tapi yang membuatnya ubnormal itu 'kepada siapa' aku jatuh cinta! Kalian tahu kan' kalau aku ini laki-laki? Apakah waras? Jika seorang lelaki menyukai lelaki? Ya,aku tahu bagi kalian yang fujoshi akut pasti akan menganggapnya biasa saja,atau bahkan malah 'kepo' menanyaiku sudah sejauh mana hubunganku dengan yang jelas intinya aku tidak peduli dengan apapun tanggapan orang tentang perasaanku kepada anak lelaki bernama Ciel Phantomhive itu.

"Ciel,tunggu!"Aku berlari disepanjang koridor sekolah,menyerukan namamu berulang kali namun kau tetap berlalu seolah hanya desahan semilir angin yang tertangkap semakin mempercepat langkahku,berharap langkahmu dapat kugapai,nafasku semakin tak beraturan seiring cepatnya langkahku,tak ada waktu untuk mengatur nafas aku harus 'mengejarmu'.

Ya,itu mulai menangkap dengan jelas siluet kelabu itu,ternyata kau disana tugasku hanya tinggal menghampirimu.

Akhirnya kau menoleh juga dan saat itu kau menghentikan langkahmu,bola matamu yang indah menatap bola bertemu ruby,bukankah itu sangat indah?

Kau menatapku dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa,namun aku tak peduli aku sudah terbiasa dengan mempercepat langkahku yang hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi untuk sampai dihadapanmu.

"kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu,Sebastian!" Ucapmu dingin

"Habisnya kau tidak dengar, aku sudah memanggilmu berulang-ulang,sampai suaraku serak begini" Ucapku sambil mengelus-elus leherku,seolah memberikan gesture.

"bilang saja kau mau mengataiku tuli!,Iya 'kan?"

"bu..bukan begitu, kita melupakan ada hal lebih penting yang harus kukatakan padamu" Aku harus yakin dengan ini,aku harus melakukannya hari ini berdebar-debar dengan kencang, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menyatakan cinta pada seseorang seperti menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dalam sekali.

Kami terdiam sesaat,aku menggenggam tangan lelaki imut itu dengan erat,ia terlihat kaget dan wajah manisnya memerah

"Ciel"Aku memberanikan diri, "Sejak pertama kau masuk sekolah ini, aku su—su—suka padamu—tidak,maksudku aku mencintaimu, kau mau menjadi... Umm... menjadi..." Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya,aku benar-benar gugup.

Sekali lagi aku menarik nafas dan kembali menghembuskannya,aku tak boleh gugup."maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Kulihat semburat merah dipipinya mulai menjalar keseluruh wajahnya namun kali ini expresinya benar-benar tak bisa ku gambarkan,dan beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya dia mulai menggerakan bibirya untuk bicara, "A—aku..."

"Sebas,Ciel? Kenapa kalian masih disini? Bel masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu" terdengar suara seseorang yang membuat suasana pink yang bertaburan panah asmara itu langsung berhamburan tidak jelas,akhh! ternyata si bocah blonde itu lagi,kenapa disaat seperti ini dia harus muncul,dan berani sekali dia bertanya dengan polosnya seperti itu.

"Hei! Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanyaku dengan tatapan tak suka

"Umm..aku baru datang, ini aku kesiangan,gara-gara maen ninja pockie sampe lepel 59 hehehe" dasar Pe'A(?),udah tau telat,malah nyengir-nyengir,dikira ganteng kali,gantengan juga gue kemana-mana. (Author : seterah lu deh, sih 'iya-iya' aja -_-)

"kalian sendiri kenapa belum masuk ke kelas? Te—terus ke—kenapa kalian pe—pegangan tangan kaya gitu? Ja—Jangan-jangan kalian—"

"Kyaaaaaa! Lepaskan tanganku! Aku ini masih normal,dasar mesum!" Ciel meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku,tadinya sih aku ga mau lepasin,tapi kesian juga dia,ntar tangannya malah putus(?) lagi,soalnya tuh tangan kayanya gampang patah(?) kaya pensil 2B KW yang harganya gopean,yang sering dibeli Author diabang-abang yang mangakal depan sekolah SD itu (Author : saya berani bersumpah kalau sebas itu berdusta! DEMI TU—*disumpelin petasan ama readers*)

"Aku dan Ciel hanya sedang— "Aku melirik kearah Ciel,diapun melirik kearahku dengan tatapan tajam,tiba-tiba saja dia langsung merampas buku pelajaran yang sedari tadi digenggam Alois,sampai akhirnya…

'Bhuuukkkkk'

Seketika itu juga pandanganku mulai seperempat membuyar,kepalaku terasa berdenyut-denyut,Oh shit! Baru saja Ciel melemparkan sebuah buku pelajaran yang tebalnya kira-kira 500 halaman dan sebesar babon(?) itu ke kepalaku dan ini cukup mempermalukanku didepan Alois "Ciel, Kau—!"Aku berteriak,sambil memegangi kepalaku.

"Al,ayo kita pergi ke kelas,aku belum mengerjakan PR " Dengan wajah tanpa dosa,Ciel langsug menggandeng tangan Bocah blonde itu dan berjalan menuju kelas,mengabaikanku begitu ini seperti kisah sinetron negeri batik(Indonesia) yang tanpa sengaja pernah kutonton,dramatis sekali.

"Ciel,tunggu dulu!Kenapa kau tega sekali padanya?" Tu—tunggu dulu,aku tidak salah dengar? Alois? Ternyata dia membelaku? Syukurlah…

"kenapa kau begitu tega melempar buku biologi ku? didalamnya sudah kuselipkan komik tahu!,bagaimana kalau komiknya rusak? Aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya lagi! Karena ini hanya dijual di Indonesia!" Dugaanku meleset,ternyata si Alois malah ngebelain tuh buku pelajaran yang udah diselipin komik yang judulnya' Petruk Gareng melawan Pocong Ngepet bersama ki Joko Pinter dan Eyang Tandus Volume 24025(?)' karya Tatang Sutarman(?).Alois _ngelus-ngelus_ tuh komik dengan muka madesu,sementara aku hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop-ria melihatnya dan sepertinya begitupula dengan Ciel.

"Ah,sudahlah komik begituan doang mah,banyak yang jual kok" Ucap Ciel yang berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Yang bener?Emang siapa yang jual? Kalau begitu aku minta alamat online shop nya dong!" tampang madesu Alois langsung berubah menjadi tampang anak kecil yang ngeliat kepiting didalem dikobokan (Author : tinggal bilang Tuyul aje,apa susahnya)

"halah,ga usah pake 'onlen sop onlen sop-an',tinggal beli aja tuh komik diabang-abang yg suka mangkal depan SD,paling harganya serebuan" Lha? Ini promosi apa gimana? Ko dari tadi bawa-bawa abang-abang yang suka mangkal depan SD mulu sih? Nih Author bener-bener minta dibully ya? (Author : Sebas!Liat muka saya,Saya tidak takut,saya tahu siapa dibelakang kamu,DEMI TU—*disumpelin granat ama readers*)

"Al,lebih baik sekarang kita ke telat kita bisa dihukum oleh "

"Aihh,aku lupa kalau jam pertama itu pelejarannya si (Jidat LEbar),wah kalo telat,bisa-bisa kita dihukum suruh ngebersihin jidatnya yg lebarnya kaya bandara internasional itu!(?)"

"Yaudah,makannya 'gece' dong!"

"Sebs,aku duluan malem aku kerumahmu bolehkan? Aku mau minta video yang 'itu-tuh' ya ya?" Si Alois mengedipkan matanya pada ku seperi orang picek(?) Halah,nih orang kalo ada maunya aja,baik ama gue (Author : pukpuk sebas)

"iye iye" balas ku niat ga niat.

Alois dan Cielpun bergegas menaiki anak tangga menuju kelasnya yang ada dilantai tiga.

Sekedar informasi saja,Alois adalah juniorku disekolah dan sekaligus tetanggaku maka dari itu kami sudah lama saling akrab,yah walaupun kami sering jahil-menjahili tapi Alois pernah bilang kalau dia ingin sekali menjadi adikku,mungkin karena dia tidak punya kakak atau adik,ya bagiku sih tidak masalah asalkan setiap hari dia rela meminjamkanku Nintendo dan P.S nya sekedar informasi lagi,Alois adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Ciel dikelas atau bahkan disekolah ,aku tak pernah melihat Ciel jalan dengan siapapun kecuali dengan dia,mereka itu kelihatannya lenget sekali seperti kue lapis yang sudah diberi boraks 2liter,dan itulah yang membuat diriku ini iri pada Alois,kenapa dia bisasegitu mudahnya dekat dengan Ciel sedangkan aku tidak? Ah,aku mulai curiga,jangan-jangan mereka diam-diam menjalin hubungan terlarang? Aku harus cari tahu!

TO BE CONTINUE?

A/N : Hwaaa,akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1,maap ya kalo kependekan selain itu humornya juga garing kaya vocalisnya nidji (readers : itu Giring,bro!) terus bahasanya rada aneh gini,maklumin ya saya ini masih newbi , Begitu juga dengan adanya typo yang nyempil disana-sini,maklumin juga ya saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan *hiperbola*.

Terimakasih yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic dari seorang author amatir ini,dan semoga yang mereview fic ini mendapat dilimpahkan pahalanya..amin

REVIEW?


End file.
